


windup/cooldown

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve winds Danny up on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	windup/cooldown

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/) 2011: wrestling/grinding. You have been warned.

“There are many things that I have learned to forgive you for,” Danny says as they walk into Steve’s living room, “but – pay attention, babe, this is important – some things are sacred.”

“Sacred,” Steve repeats, trying very hard to keep his face serious when all he wants to do is laugh. “The Yankees are sacred now? That’s quite a jump, from sports team to sanctified group-”

“Fuck you with a fork,” Danny cuts in smoothly. “Sacred, Steven. They certainly do not invite comparisons to that Other Team.”

Steve can hear the capital letters in Danny’s voice. They promise something like doom and gloom if Steve doesn’t stop and apologize or whatever.

“The Mets?” he asks, all fake innocence, because Danny like this is fun. He’s excitable, he’s loud, he’s opinionated, and he works himself into one hell of a fit that, nine times out of ten, leads to something that’s fun on an entirely different level. “I mean, I know New York has two different baseball teams, but I didn’t realize that it meant that much to you.”

“You didn’t realize – no, you know what?” Danny pulls up short at the foot of the stairs, whirling to face Steve, who stops just short of plowing him over. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

Steve maintains his facial expression due only to the fact that he saw this coming. “Doing what?”

Danny narrows his eyes. “Why are you trying to piss me off?”

“I’m not trying to-”

“I can tell when you’re lying,” Danny says, which is both true and irritating. Steve has yet to figure out what his tell is, but Danny has him pegged. “Why?”

Steve avoids the question by taking a step closer to Danny. He’s now firmly in Danny’s space, hovering over him so Danny has to crane his neck to meet Steve’s eyes. The glare that Danny is shooting at him makes Steve think that Danny is onto his ploy.

“I’m going to give you until the count of three to tell me why you are dead set on annoying the shit out of me,” Danny says evenly. “One.”

Steve smiles and leans in a little further. Danny doesn’t budge. “Two.”

This is going to be a good one, Steve can already tell. Danny narrows his eyes a little more and growls out, “Three.”

Steve grins, waiting, but Danny just spins back around and walks up the stairs. Steve watches him go, feeling oddly let down, and he doesn’t move until he hears the bedroom door thunk shut at the end of the hallway. It startles him into motion, and he takes the stairs two at a time. He makes his way to the end of the hall and opens it, already speaking as he walks inside. “Hey, Danny, I-”

“Asshole,” Danny snarls, and that’s all the warning Steve gets before Danny is body-checking him back into the door, pinning Steve there with the bulk of his body. “You are trying to drive me up a fucking wall on purpose, and I want to know _why_ , damn it.”

“This is why,” Steve breathes out before he can quite stop himself, and he’d bite his tongue if Danny wasn’t already taking care of that for him, pressing their mouths together and sucking Steve’s tongue into his mouth, hot and dirty and with that scrape of teeth that promises this is only the start. It leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, and Steve is already greedily anticipating what comes next.

Steve clamps a hand on the back of Danny’s neck and shifts, and then he’s the one pinning Danny to the door. Danny retaliates by sliding one hand up into Steve’s hair and the other down the back of his pants, squeezing both handfuls at the same time, and Steve lets out a guttural, instinctive growl at the feeling. Danny just grins against Steve’s mouth and does it again.

“Danny,” Steve says, somewhere between a warning and a plea, and Danny bucks against him and it’s only his hand on the back of Steve’s head that prevents Steve from slamming his skull into the wall as Danny flips them again. “Fuck.”

“No,” Danny says, squeezing Steve’s ass again and ducking his head to bite at Steve’s collarbone. “Don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

“Come on,” Steve replies, and he meant for it to sound enticing or convincing or something along those lines, but he can hear the whine in his voice.

“No,” Danny says again, but his hand is sliding out of Steve’s hair and trailing down his body. Steve sucks in a breath as Danny curls his fingers over the waist of his pants and tugs up in tiny increments. The ebb and flow of pressure is intense.

Steve doesn’t realize that Danny is talking until he stops; Steve opens his eyes, distantly wondering when he’d closed them, and blinks down into Danny’s face. “Huh?”

Danny grins and thumbs Steve’s pants open. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he says, oddly cheerful, and Steve would ask him to explain except he’s got Steve’s cock in his hand and he’s jerking roughly. Danny still has his other hand on Steve’s ass, and he sets up some sort of rhythm that Steve can’t even begin to hope to follow, squeezing his ass and stroking his cock and yeah, okay, this is close enough to Steve’s plans for the evening.

He comes with a gasp when Danny does some sort of squeeze-jerk-bite combo, the orgasm pounding out of him, and this time he does hit his head against the wall. He really isn’t in any mood to care, though, not as long as Danny stays where he is, their legs slotted together, his weight rocking against Steve’s thigh, his shirt completely filthy. Steve grins as Danny pushes against him more insistently.

“Lemme,” he slurs, more falling to the floor than sliding to his knees, but Danny doesn’t seem to mind. He gets his pants open fast enough that Steve wonders if he actually tore them, but it’s a fleeting thought soon replaced by the smell of Danny, the taste and feel of him in Steve’s mouth. It’s messy and uncoordinated and noisy, and it doesn’t take long for Danny to fist his hands in Steve’s hair and start thrusting. Steve gags a little, can’t help it, but Danny has his head thrown back and is hissing out his breath likes he tends to when he gets close.

Danny groans Steve’s name as he comes. Steve swallows as well as he can, but he can still feel it dribbling out of his mouth as Danny slumps forward, pulling his hips back as he leans over Steve to brace himself on the wall.

“You are something else,” he says a moment later, opening his eyes to glare halfheartedly down at Steve.

Steve grins, completely unrepentant.


End file.
